


Alone Together

by wellthatjusthappend



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: BatCat wedding, Dick's impressive list of exes, Drunkenness, Fluff and Angst, JayDick Summer Exchange, Loneliness, M/M, Open Ending, Slight Abandonment Issues, Wedding blues, or is it bachelor blues?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: “Everybody’s off… getting married and going away. But you and me, we could be our own family.”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, mentions of Dick/Others
Comments: 20
Kudos: 136
Collections: JayDick Summer Exchange 2020





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nottak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nottak/gifts).



> JayDick Summer Exchange for Nottack. 
> 
> AU where the BatCat wedding goes off without a hitch and Dick's feeling a little lonely.
> 
> This is my first time participating in an exchange, so hopefully I'm doing this right!

Ok, there were officially too many of Dick’s Ex’s in one place. 

He didn’t really think about it most of the time; the fact that he  _ had _ so many exes. And the fact that they’d all moved on from him and were so happy with other people. Not that he wanted them to be unhappy- he did still love them all- but he was just…

Something. Jealous? Sad? He wasn’t sure. Something. 

Maybe it was just because of the wedding. The sight of so many people Dick loved all being happy together in configurations that didn’t include him. Normally this didn’t bug him. It shouldn’t bug him then either. They were his friends and family, but that didn’t mean that they couldn’t have other people important to them. He was happy that they did! He’d even personally set up a few of these people. 

Wedding blues were a thing, right? 

Watching  _ Bruce- _ the king of self-isolation and I-work-alone nonsense- getting married to the woman he wouldn’t let himself be with for so many years… Dick could count on his hands the number of times he’d seen Bruce this happy. 

Bruce had chosen Clark to be his Best Man. Not Dick. It was a huge important day for one of the most important people in his life, and yet Dick felt…

Apart. Excluded. 

Which was ridiculous, because it absolutely wasn’t true. Bruce and Selina might be in their own happy little world, but there were plenty of other people here who wanted to be with him.

Like Wally! … and his wife Linda. Or Roy and Kori were here! Together. Making out somewhat indecently against the wall. Man, Dick remembered what that was like on both sides of the equation and he wasn’t going to interrupt. Bruce had let Damian invite some of his friends, so they were running around happily with Jon chasing closely behind. Tim and Kon were slow-dancing on the dancefloor together, not far from Kate and Renee. Helena was-

Ok, Helena and her husband probably didn’t want to see him, so that was one corner of the reception that he would be avoiding. 

Time to go get roasted by Babs and Dinah for a bit, he supposed. 

“Is it just me, or are there a  _ lot _ of couples here,” Dick huffed, plopping down.

“It  _ is _ a wedding,” Babs said, raising and eyebrow at him.

“Is that code for something?” Dick asked.

“Aw, come on, love is in the air and everyone wants a part of it,” Dinah shrugged, before elbowing Dick, “Why didn’t you bring a date?”

“Not seeing anyone right now,” Dick tried to shrug casually.

“Not even any prospects?” Dinah looked a bit amused.

“Dick here likes to keep his prospects at arms length until he ‘succumbs’ to their charms,” Babs teased. 

“I do not,” Dick grumbled.

“You do,” said Babs.

“Go hookup with someone,” Dinah shoved him, “that’s practically what wedding receptions are for. There’s probably plenty of other loney singles out there that would love to get a taste.”

“Mmm, he’s already tasted most of this crowd,” Babs noted

“You make me sound like a slut,” Dick complained.

“From the man’s own mouth,” Babs teased, while Dinah cackled. 

“You two are the worst,” Dick huffed.

“You love us,” Dinah informed him.

“It’s true,” Dick sighed, morosely. 

“Aw, you feeling blue?” Dinah grinned.

“Not really, just seeing everyone married or in serious relationships makes me-” feel alone, “-feel a bit odd, you know? But I guess that’s just the stage of life we’re in. The big 30 coming up and all that.” Dick tried for a smile, but ended up just staring at his hands, “Makes you wonder about the future and if maybe this is it for me.”

Dinah and Babs exchanged a look.

“Ok, enough of that talk,” Dinah whacked him, “We’re getting you drunk. Trust me, I’m a psychiatrist, I know what I’m doing.”

“Oh well, if the doctor says so,” Dick laughed, accepting a drink.

“I do,” Dinah said, leading them to the bar to mix another, “And I say what we’re going to do is get you a little buzzed and set you loose on the dancefloor.”

“Sounds like you guys are just after blackmail material,” Dick said, even as he tossed back the drink.

“I admit nothing,” Babs said slyly, handing him another. 

“Just remember,” Dinah said leaning against him, “romantic relationships aren’t everything. I don’t think you’ll end up alone. People want to be with you when you don’t push them away. And the fact that this wedding is even happening should give you hope, because if Bruce Wayne can find love in his 40’s, you definitely can.”

“Thank you, Dr. Lance,” Dick teased, even as his chest warmed. 

“Yeah, yeah, now drink up!”

Dick felt marginally better, just sitting and drinking with the girls, even as they watched the couples on the floor dance and kiss. A little while later, Cass came by and dragged him out onto the floor with her. They cut a wide path through the dancers and twirled and twisted to their own rhythm. Cass was smiling that quiet smile of her’s and Dick was laughing hard enough his face hurt. 

Then Steph was stealing Cass for her own dance, and when he glanced back at the table Dinah and Ollie were arm wrestling while Babs refereed.

He was alone again. 

Dick needed some air. 

He went out onto the balcony, and after checking to see if anyone was watching, climbed up onto the roof. 

It was probably- no, definitely- a stupid thing to do when he was tipsy, but Grayson’s didn’t fall (except when they did) and Dick had no intention of doing so that night. 

He was surprised when he got there, that someone else had the same idea.

“What’d you doing up here?” Dick slurred slightly, stumbling over to sit next to Jason. 

“Fuck off, Goldie,” Jason grumbled. 

“So mean,” Dick huffed and flopped onto his back. He breathed in the familiar scent of cigarettes and smiled slightly. Jason wasn’t and ex, but he wished he was. Or no, not that, but-

Something. 

“Do you think the stars get lonely when it’s overcast?” he asked, staring at the sky.

“Are you drunk?” Jason squinted at him.

“Jusssst a bit,” Dick waved a hand, “Dinah’s idea.”

“Huh,” Jason muttered, “What are you doing out here anyway?”

Dick glanced over at him, but Jason was laid back and had an arm slung over his face. It seemed like Didck’s presence had been- however temporarily- accepted. 

It made him feel warm. 

“Oh, you know, Helena looked like she was going to come after me with a wine bottle so I decided to make myself scarce,” Dick lied easily. 

“I knew I liked her.”

“Rude,” Dick huffed again. 

He missed Jason. They didn’t hand out very often, but when he did… Dick was reminded that beneath Jason’s brash exterior, he was very soft. Warm. Good. Dick missed him. 

And Jason was kind of alone like him. Maybe they could be alone together. Or not alone together. Or- Dick’s drunk brain gave up trying to figure out the right words. He’s just focus on the feeling. 

“How’s about you?” Dick asked, waving his hand.

“What?”

“Why aren’t you down there partying it up?” Dick clarified.

He meant it to be an easy question. Jason could grumble something and Dick could tease him, and they could both inch a little closer together. Instead, the air seemed to go a little colder and Jason’s mouth turned down slightly. 

“Wasn’t invited,” Jason said shortly, arm still flung over his face.

“What do you mean?” Dick said squinting at him. 

“Damn, Dickie, do I have to spell it out for you?” Jason cast him a quick look.

“Umm… Maybe?” Dick siad. He was probably too tipsy to be having a conversation with Jason… they tended to be loaded things that required more interpersonal angst detection that he could muster up even sober. 

“Bruce didn’t invite me,” Jason gritted out, “he doesn’t want me here ruining his special day.”

“What? No, I’m sure that’s just a misunderstanding-” Dick floundered slightly.

“He doesn’t want me!” Jason snapped, real, actual hurt coating his voice. 

Ok, yeah, definitely shouldn’t be having this conversation drunk. Though Dick felt like he was sobering up at speed. 

“He doesn’t-” Jason covered his face again with his arm again, as if that would hide the emotion, “He never wanted me to be part of his old family, and now he’s making a new perfect family he definitely doesn’t want me. He’s made that super clear. Nobody’s ever wanted me. I don’t even know why I’m even fucking here, I just-”

“I want you,” Dick blurted. 

Yeah, drunkenness was not helping him.

“Right,” Jason snorted disbelievingly, “Sure you do Goldie. Look, I’m not some charity case for you and your bleeding hear- oof!”

“Sorry,” Dick mumbled, trying to readjust his limbs so he wasn’t elbowing him in the gut. He hadn’t meant to fall on top of him, he was just try to- but his limbs were all uncoordinated- 

“Get the fuck off, you drunk ass,” Jason shoved at him irritably. 

Why had he decided to try and straddle him? Oh yeah, Jason thought no one wanted him which was not true and if Dick could just  _ show _ him-

“Dick-” Jason started in annoyance, turning his face up which was good, perfect, because he wanted-

Dick wanted-

Dick kissed him full on the mouth.

Jason went very still beneath him, but it was ok because his mouth was full and warm. Dick shivered and sighed happily, pressing a little closer and relishing the feel of  _ finally  _ knowing what it felt like to bury his fingers in those curls. 

He’d maybe been daydreaming about doing this longer than he should have.

Then Jason was shoving him off  _ hard _ .

“Dick, what the fuck?!” he said loudly. Perhaps too loudly if he didn’t want people to know they were up there. 

Jason didn’t sound mad though, he sounded... panicked?

“I want you,” Dick said, crawling back. If Jason could just  _ understand _ …

“Everybody’s off… getting married and going away and I- but you and me, we could be our own family,” Dick insisted. 

And it wasn’t like Jason wasn’t looking at him before, but that made him  _ look _ at him. Eyes a little wide and a little vulnerable. 

This time, when Dick leaned in to kiss him, Jason didn’t push him away. Just shivered and leaned into the touch. And geez, he felt so warm and wonderful under his hands. Like something Dick could call home. 

“Fuck,” Jason pulled out of the kiss, “No, fuck, you’re drunk.”

“Not that drunk,” Dick complained, trying to kiss his jawline, only to be shoved away. 

“You can’t even walk straight, you…” Jason’s laugh was cracked as he turned away from him, “God, you’re such a bastard.”

“Jay-”

“No.” Jason’s eyes were hard and  _ hurt _ when he turned back to him, “You don’t get to do this to me. You don’t get to just-” Jason gestured at all of him, “and then fuck off in the morning when you’re sober. I ain’t doing that shit.”

“I don’t just want you because I’m drunk,” Dick said, a little offended. Although he could admit to himself that he probably wouldn’t have kissed him if he wasn’t. 

“Right, sure,” Jason said, unconvinced.

“Jason, c’mon,” Dick tried to tug him back. If Dick could just  _ hold _ him then surely he’d  _ see _ . He’d understand how they fit together and he’d  _ stay _ .

“No, I’m out,” Jason backed away, “Go drink some water and sober up Dickie.”

And then he was just gone.

Dick was alone again, and even colder than before.

He needed to go after Jason, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to convince him of much like this. If their positions were reversed…

_ Big teal eyes staring up at him, hungry soft mouth against his… _

...Well, Dick hoped he would be a good enough person to resist. Jason had always been a raw, open spot in his heart. He’d never had any good defenses when it came to the other man. And now that he knew what it might feel like to have him, Dick knew that longing wasn’t going to go away. 

He added that to the list of things sober-Dick was going to have to deal with.

For now, he’d climb back down and rejoin the party for a little while longer. He’d laugh and smile with his friends and bid Bruce and Selina a fun honeymoon. He’d try to keep the teasing to a minimum. 

And then he’d go to bed. 

Alone. 

He really needed to talk to Jason.

**Author's Note:**

> Go get him Dick! Jason desperately needs to be wooed.


End file.
